Whispers
by Broken Jagan Puzzle
Summary: Pony can't stop thinking about Dally and something interesting happens when he asks him a question at the movies.How will the gang react? yaoi boyxboy DallyxPonyboy M for a lemon in latter chapters. My first fic.


**Warnings:** yaoi, boyxboy, cursing in latter chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Outsider boys. Thats S. . Really wish I did though. It would have more yaoi. ;)

…x…x…x…x…x…x…x

The Curtis house was unusually quiet friday night. Darry was working late tonight, and wouldn't

be home for a few more hours. Soda was working too, but he should get off work soon. When

Ponyboy got home to the empty house he went straight to his room to start his homework. If

he wanted to go out at all this weekend, his assignments would have to be done before Darry

let him go. Luckily, he didn't have much and it was finnish quickly. It was only then that he

noticed the silence.

'I wonder where the guys are.' he thought.

It wasn't often he go the house to himself. He decided he'd use this chance to take a nap. Pony laid down on

his and Soda's bed. His body was tired from the school week but he couldn't rest. He was thinking about

someone he shouldn't be in a way he definitely shouldn't be. This someone was Dallas. Yes, the Dallas

Winston. The 17 year old Dallas Winston. The tuff ex-hood from New York. The greaser that if you looked at

him the wrong way you'd be in trouble. The member of the gang that made his stomach feel like he

swallowed pins and needles

Pony was really confused, especially around Dally. As far he knew he'd always liked girls. Well, he thought

they were cute at least. But then he'd find himself staring at Dally, his pale skin, his sharp features, his icy

blue eyes that sent shivers up his spine. Sometimes Pony found himself resisting the urge to run his fingers

through the wild white-blond hair he imagined to be soft in his hands.

'Okay so maybe I'm not totally straight' Ponyboy thought. 'but I've never really liked any other guys. Like? Do

I like Dally?' Pony questioned. He knows he likes him as a friend. He's very protective of the gang and funny

when he's in a good mood. Pony always tagged along with him when Dally let him. He enjoyed being near

him. 'I guess I do like him.' he concluded.

"ughha!" he sighed into his pillow. Pondering his sexuality was not what he'd planned to do tonight.

'He'd never like me anyway. And he is definitely straight.'

It was then that he heard the door slam repeatedly with a few happy voices carrying into the house.

"Don't slam the door!" Pony yelled as he got up. He knew they wouldn't listen though.

As he made his way into the front/living room, he realized the whole gang, except Darry, had just come

home. "Hey Pony" Johnny greeted him. "Pony!" Sodapop glomped him with a smile. "Guess what?!" "What"

Pony asked. "Noooo. You gotta guess." Soda insisted, but before Pony could ask for them to just tell him,

Steve did just that.

"There's a new movie out. We ran into these three," gesturing to Johnny, Dally, and Two-bit, "on our way

here from work, and they wanna go see it."

"Do ya wanna come kid? There'll be girls! And steves buying the popcorn." Two-bit exclaimed with a goofy grin.

"Sure! I already finished my homework. Just give me a minute." Pony said happily.

He ran into the kitchen and scribbled down who he was with, where they'd be, and that his home work was

done, for Darry on a note. Pony also ran into his room to change out of his school clothes. He pulled on some

faded worn jeans and a clean white shirt. It was a little tight but it'd have to do. On the way back he caught

his reflection in the hall mirror. After messing with his hair a bit, he decided he looked okay. He paused

coming into the living room again. Dally was leaning against the side of the couch, arms crossed on his chest,

head barely tilted down. Pony's breath caught in his throat. He looked like a model! Dally's leather jacket was

hanging off one shoulder revealing a tight black T-shirt with a wide collar. Ponyboy stood staring at the milky

flesh of Dally's neck, and god that Collarbone! He swore he was drooling, not to mention the heat rising to his

cheeks. It was then that Dallas looked up at him.

"What's wrong with you kid? Your redder than a cherry." He asked in a confused, yet still oh so sexy, voice.

Now everybody else noticed his presence in the room and the blush on his face as well.

"You alright Pony?"

"Are you sick?"

"I-I-I'm f-fine." Pony stammered. His blush not decreasing. "Lets just go." he said walking out the door.

The rest of the gang followed him out, choosing to ignore his odd behavior. Except one young greaser, who

had to stop and let loose a few giggles at his best friend's behavior. 'Honestly Pony' he thought. 'I don't know

how they don't notice you gawking at him.' Once he composed himself, Johnny followed his friends out the

door. 'Tonight should be interesting.'

…x…x…x…x…

**A/N:** How was it? This was my first fic. There'll be more chapters. Please help me improve and write and review.


End file.
